goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Lynch
Joe Lynch was an Irish actor. Biography Born Joseph Lynch in Mallow, County Cork, he was co-founder of the theatre group the Radio Éireann Players and gaining recognition in Ireland for his radio show Living with Lynch. In England, he appeared in the television series Never Mind the Quality, Feel the Width. Lynch appeared in films including The Running Man, Girl With the Green Eyes and The Face of Fu Manchu. On television he portrayed the character of Dinny Byrne in Bracken and Glenroe as well as doing voice work in the childen's series Chorlton and the Wheelies. Lynch passed away in 2001. Singing Lynch performed a number of comic and tradition ballads on albums such as Act One, Scenes One & Two in a Pub with John Bluthal, Drinking Songs From Ireland and An Irish Singalong. He also sang as Grundel in "On the Road" from the children's film Thumbelina. Film Thumbelina (1994) *On the Road (contains solo lines) Albums Act One, Scenes One & Two in a Pub (1968) *Hava Nababa Not (duet) *I'm Henry The Eighth (duet) *The Wild Colonial Boy (duet) *Reviewing The Situation (duet) *Look To The Rainbow (duet) *Hava Nagila! (duet) *Don't Dilly Dally On The Way (duet) *My Old Rigadoon (duet) A Lot of Irish Laughter...and a Few Irish Tears (1968) *Teaching McFadden To Dance (solo) *Mother McCree (solo) *Hannigan's Hooley (solo) *Moonlight In Mayo (solo) *Patsy McCann (solo) *The Red Rose (solo) *The Banks Of The Roses (solo) *How Are Things In Glocca Morra (solo) *Dan The Man (solo) *The Old House (solo) *Lisdoonvarna Polka (solo) *Mrs. McGrath (solo) Drinking Songs From Ireland (1969) *Jug Of Punch (contains solo lines) *Wild Rover No More (contains solo lines) *The Little Brown Jug (contains solo lines) *The Cruitskeen Lawn (contains solo lines) *The Old Rustic Bridge By The Mill (contains solo lines) *The Slaint Jig Selection (contains solo lines) *Whiskey On A Sunday (contains solo lines) *The Moonshiner (contains solo lines) *The Rose Of Tralee (contains solo lines) *Preab San Ol (contains solo lines) *Finnegan's Wake (contains solo lines) *The Temperance Reel (contains solo lines) An Irish Singalong (1982) *Hello Patsy Fagan (solo) *Golden Jubilee (solo) *Muirsheen Durkin (solo) *Courtin' In The Kitchen (solo) *It's A Great Day For The Irish (solo) *The Mountains Of Mourne (solo) *Moonlight In Mayo (solo) *Lovely Leitrim (solo) *The Girl From Donegal (solo) *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling (solo) *The Banks Of My Own Lovely Lee (solo) *Limerick You're A Lady (solo) *Galway Bay (solo) *The Town I Loved So Well (soli) *Ballymcquilty Band (solo) *Mick McGilligan's Daughter (solo) *Agricultural Irish Girl (solo) *Hanigans Hooley (solo) *Macnamara's Band (solo) *Dear Old Donegal (solo) *Molly Malone (solo) *Dublin Saunter (solo) *Rare Old Times (solo) *The Foggy Dew (solo) *20 Men From Dublin Town (solo) *The Green Glens Of Antrim (solo) *The Isle Of Innisfree (solo) *The Bright Silvery Light Of The Moon (solo) *Come Back Paddy Reilly To Ballyjamesduff (solo) *The Bold Thady Quill (solo) *The Stone Outside Dan Murphy's Door (solo) *The Boston Burglar (solo) *The Moonshiner (solo) *The Minstrel Boy (solo) *The Boys Of Wexford (solo) *O'Donnell Abu (solo) *Kelly The Boy From Killann (solo) *A Nation Once Again (solo) Gallery actonebluthallynch.jpg|'Act One, Scenes One & Two in a Pub.' irishlaughtertears.jpg|'A Lot of Irish Laughter...and a Few Irish Tears.' drinkingsongsireland.jpg|'Drinking Songs From Ireland.' anirishsingalong.jpg|'An Irish Singalong.' lynchgrundel.jpg|'Grundel' in Thumbelina. Lynch, Joe